Could She really have Fallen for him?
by 1johnny-depp-lover3
Summary: Could that one bad grade really have brought her, her one true love?


Of Course i don't any of the characters.

* * *

Risa stared at her paper in shock. "D!?!" She whispered loud enough for her twin sister Riku to hear.

"What!?" She whispered back to her sister in astonishment. "How could you get a D? Did you even study," She asked scornfully. Risa looked at her sister ashamedly and didn't reply. She rolled her eyes at her irresponsible twin and said, "Mom's going to kill you. Talk to Mr. Mousy after class, see if you can get it made up,"

"Don't worry I will," Risa replied. Riku slightly regretted suggesting that as she saw Risa putting on fresh lip-gloss, fixing her bra, and putting her long brown hair up in a loose pony tail, but she knew that Mr. Mousy would never fall for her tricks.

The bell rang and all the students rushed out of the classroom to go home. Risa stayed behind and walked up to Mr. Mousy's desk. "Mr. Mousy," She asked.

"Yes," He asked as his amethyst eyes scanned a pile of papers.

"I was wondering," she began as she nervously scratched the top of her head. "If I could get a retake on my test."

Mr. Mousy looked up. "I'm sorry Risa, but there are no retakes."

"What about extra credit," She asked.

He sighed and intertwined his fingers together in front of him. "No, you should have studied like your sister did."

Anger boiled in her blood at being compared to her sister like she always was, but she calmed down. She slowly took down her hair and shook her head so it rested lightly on her shoulders. "But Mr. Mousy," She said seductively as she bent over the desk and placed her hand slightly on top of his. "I'll do anything to get a better grade."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "I think it's time for you to go," He whispered.

Her mouth dropped slightly, "W…what did you just say?"

"Risa, you need to leave my classroom now."

"You're joking right!?" She stood up, astounded that she had been rejected. "Well, my mom's gonna kill me if I get lower than a C on my next report card," She babbled. "Can you at least tutor me every week," She asked desperation thick in her voice.

"Fine, come by tomorrow after school." She folded her arms angrily as she walked out the door.

---

"Can you believe that!?" She asked her sister after she told her the story.

"Actually I can Risa."

"He rejected me, ME!" She continued to babble on as she paced the room. "I mean seriously, he's an art history teacher. He couldn't have gotten laid lately."

"Risa!" Riku grabbed hold of her sister and shook her franticly. "Stop freaking out, he's a teacher they're not supposed to take sexual bribes from their students!"

"All my other teachers take them," She pouted. Riku shook her head in disbelief, how could her sister have turned into such a sex addict? "You know he's tutoring me every Thursday now," she said with a sly smile.

Riku stared at her sister's determined look before exclaiming, "Don't even think about it!"

"Don't worry, I'm not," Risa said distractedly. But Riku knew by the unwavering look in her eyes that her sister would never give up until she got what she wanted.

---

"I seriously don't understand any of this," Risa exclaimed on the third week of tutoring with Mr. Mousy.

He groaned and asked, "What is there to not understand?!? All it is are dates and people!"

"There's too many!" She put her head in her hands and ran her fingers roughly through her hair.

He groaned again. "You're impossible to teach! Why did you even take this class anyway!?"

She opened her mouth to tell him the truth that it was the only class she and her sister could get into together, but changed her story at the last minute. "Because I heard that you were teaching it," She said shyly. He tensed and his eyes grew wide.

She waited for what seemed like forever before he opened his mouth to say, "You need to stop."

"I need to stop what," She asked innocently.

"Trying to seduce me into giving you a better grade, it's not going to happen."

"I'm not trying to seduce you into giving me a better grade." He rolled his eyes at the fib. "I'm only seducing you." His body tensed again as he tried to ignore her. She giggled and said, "And I'm pretty sure it's working." It was silent for centuries, while Risa rested her head on his desk and aimlessly doodled with her finger.

She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her skull, and she was somewhat scared to look at him, for fear that he would be mad. She sighed and started to stand up, for nothing interesting was happening, and suddenly Mr. Mousy gripped her wrist and brought their lips together, sending a wave of fire down her body, and when they separated, her body grew cold; she needed that feeling back, and when he moved away, embarrassed by his actions, she grabbed his head and forced their lips together again.

The blaze she felt was present once more, and when his hands moved up and down her body she felt like she was on fire. He let go of her lips and to prevent him from moving away she suckled on his neck giving him a small hickie. She climbed over the desk. Scattering papers across the floor, she sat with her legs spread apart in front of him. She connected their lips again while he worked to undo their jeans. He pulled his jeans and boxers off and pulled hers just around her ankles. She kicked them off and slowly took off her pink lacy underwear, as he franticly looked for something in his desk drawer. He pulled out a condom. Risa giggled, "I'd love to see what else you keep in your desk," she said seductively.

He smirked and tore open the condom and placed it over his member, while Risa beckoned him closer. She attached their lips and she was surprised that the fire hadn't died out, she gasped amid the kiss as he entered her roughly. She moaned loudly and swung her arms around him to grip onto his shirt while he entered her again. "Harder," She panted and moaned as he listened to her instructions. All the colors of the rainbow blurred her vision and melted into white as he hit the right spot. He knew that he'd found it and repeatedly hit it, harder every time, making her scream in ecstasy.

She was so close to the edge, and when he entered her that last time she felt her spine tingle and legs twitch as her orgasm traveled through her. She felt the condom swell inside her as Dark Mousy came. She connected their lips as they panted, but he pushed her away. "What's wrong," She asked as she pulled on her pants. He didn't respond as he did the same. "Are you OK," She asked again, and again no response. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse as walked over to him. She put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his beautiful violet hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She waited a while, but he still didn't answer. She sighed sorrowfully and walked out the door.

---

"Did you really!?" Riku asked shocked, she'd never have thought in a million years that Mr. Mousy would fall for Risa.

"Yeah I did," She said wistfully.

"What's wrong," Riku asked. "You got what you wanted."

"Yeah, I know," She sighed. "But it was different this time."

Riku rolled her eyes, "How so?"

"I don't know," She said. "But when he touched me it felt so right, and when it was all over he just stood there, he didn't even say goodbye."

Riku looked at her sister's heartbroken expression, and could tell that she had really fallen for him.

* * *

leaving it in in-progress for now because I was thinking of making into some sort of series but if i decide not too it kinda sums it up.....

i really couldn't think of anything for the tittle so if u have suggestions plz let me know. :)


End file.
